Not Alone
by 19Jess97
Summary: whoever though that Kurt getting his car took off him and having to walk to school would be a good thing. Klaine... i suck at summaries please R&R hopefully the story is better thsn the summary


Not Alone

"Kurt! Get in here now!" Burt demanded. Kurt knew what it would be about, he went to the mall with Mercedes and Rachel and he just might have spent a little too much.

"Yes dad?" Kurt asked sheepishly walking into the living room where his dad was sat in front of the laptop.

"You maxed out your credit card again Kurt!" Burt told him.

"I needed new clothes." Kurt explained.

"Yes, but you maxed out your credit card for the second time this year." Burt stated angrily.

"I'm sorry dad." Kurt said sincerely.

"Well you will learn your lesson because I am taking your car for 1 month." Said Burt simply.

"But how will I get to school?" Kurt asked.

"You can get a ride with Finn, catch the bus or walk your choice." Burt replied.

"Fine!" Kurt huffed then got up and walked away.

Monday morning came and Kurt got up 30 minutes earlier than usual because he decided he was going to walk to school because he didn't really want to get a lift with Finn and definitely wasn't getting the bus because there were always homophobic Neanderthals on it. He got up, got a shower, did his moisturising routine and then got dressed. By the time he was ready he had 40 minutes till school started and it would take him at least 25 minutes to walk there so he decided to set off.

Kurt had been walking for about 10 minutes when he felt something tough his shoulder and then he felt the impact of the ground hit him.

"Asshole!" Kurt shouted to a jock that was walking away laughing. Then he felt another hand touch his shoulder.

"Just leave me alone okay; haven't you guys hurt me enough?" Kurt sighed without turning around to face the person because he was afraid to show the tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" a sweet melodic voice asked. Kurt turned around shocked that someone is actually asking if the gay was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks." Kurt said picking himself off the ground and looking the brown eyed boy in the face, he had dark brown hair that was stuck to his head with hair gel and a sweet smile on his face.

"I'm Blaine by the way." He said holding out his hand and giving him big grin. **Omg he is so cute. Stop Kurt, you only just met him, he's probable not even gay. Oh shit I'm starring. **

"I'm Kurt." He said smiling and shaking the boy's hand.

"Do they do that a lot?" Blain asked concerned.

"Yeah you kind of get used to it." Kurt stated.

"Kurt you shouldn't have to get used to it." Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah well tell them that. Anyway I got to get to school it was nice to meet you Blaine." Kurt explained.

"What school do you go to?" Blaine asked.

"McKinley." Replied Kurt.

"I just started there! This is my first day mind if I walk with you?" Blaine said in excitement.

"Yeah sure but I have to warn you it's not the best thing to be seen with the gay guy on the first day." Said Kurt looking at the floor thinking Blaine might be embarrassed to be seen with him.

"Well that's their problem because I don't have a problem with being seen with you."

"Okay…well we better go…like now." Kurt laughed. After about 5 minutes of walking Blaine broke the silence.

"So… can I have your number? It would be nice to know at least one person here" Blaine asked.

"Sure give me your phone." Kurt said then typed his name and number into Blaine's phone and handed it back.

When Kurt got home he went straight to his room to do his homework. He had finished it when his phone vibrated alerting him to a new text, he looked at his phone and there was a message from an unknown number he opened it and read it.

**Hey it's Blaine x – B**

**Hey xx – K**

**OH so you did give me the right number… somehow I thought you might have given me a random one: P xxx – B**

**And why on earth would I do that I'm offended xxxx – K**

**Well it wouldn't be the first time its happened lol! So wuu2? Xxxxx – B**

**Nothing just finished my homework wbu? Xxxxxx – K**

**Ahh **** nothing too I was wondering if you wanna go grab a coffee? Get to know each other a bit better **** xxxxxxx – B**

**Sure when and where? Xxxxxxxx – K**

**20 minutes at the Lima bean? Xxxxxxxxx – B**

**Okay see you soon **** xxxxxxxxx – K**

**Yep see ya xxxxxxxx – B**

Kurt arrived at the lima bean and blaine was already sat at a table with two coffees.

"Hey Blaine!"

"Hey I got you a coffee." Blaine said pointing to the cup.

"Oh thank you." Kurt said sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee. His eyes widened in shock while Blaine just grinned.

"I might have asked the barista your coffee order I figured you would come here a lot as it is close to your school" Blaine laughed.

"Well you have more brains than me I wouldn't have thought of that." Kurt admitted.

"So tell me about yourself" Blaine suggested.

"Well I'm 18 and gay which is why I get bullied, I live with my Dad step mom and step brother. I like to sing and I love Broadway musicals I hope to be in one someday, my mum died"

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine said sadly.

"It's fine I just sometimes feel so alone and no one even notices the bullying and even if they do they just look the other way. Tell me about you." Kurt said smiling.

"Well I'm also 18 and I'm also gay which my dad hates my mum doesn't really say anything about it, I have a brother cooper" there as a hesitant pause from Blaine and Kurt gave him an encouraging nod. "Please don't judge me and I will explain if you want me to…I have a three year old daughter, I'm telling you because I want to be honest." Blaine said dropping his head down ashamed at Kurt's shocked expression.

"How? I though you're gay?" Kurt asked shyly.

"I was 15 and confused, my dad was giving me a really hard time about being gay he even sometimes…hit me. I decided to get a girlfriend to pretend to my dad that I was straight which he was happy about. But then I actually thought I might be straight I was just so confused and didn't know what to do and then one night her parents were out of town and she invited me round to her house and…y'know. Then about a month later she said she was pregnant and wanted to put it up for adoption when it was born but I couldn't let her do that so when she was born I took care of her and still do. My dad wasn't happy about it but there wasn't anything he could do about it. But now I'm glad it happened I would NEVER change her she is my life and I love her so much!"

"I seriously don't know what to say Blaine." Kurt said sincerely.

"It's fine if you want to just get up and leave I understand." Blaine said sounding upset.

"Of course I don't and I'm not judging you either." Kurt said softly.

"Thank you Kurt it means a lot." Blaine said smiling.

"What's her name?" Kurt asked.

"Katy…you wanna see a picture?" Kurt nodded and Blaine took his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a picture of Katy she had brown eyes and brown curly hair.

"She's beautiful." Kurt smiled.

"I know, I wouldn't change her for the world"

"She looks just like you." Kurt explained.

"Are you saying I look beautiful then?" Blaine joked and winked at Kurt while he just sat blushing.

"Yes-No-I-You." Kurt stuttered.

"Relax Kurt I was just messing with you it was a joke." Blaine laughed. "Shit I have to pick Katy up from the child minders." Blaine flustered. As they headed to the parking lot they said their good byes and Kurt started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't you have a car?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah but my dad took it off me because I maxed my credit card." Kurt exclaimed.

"You want a ride?" Blaine offered.

"No its fine you have to pick up Katy."

"I have time now get." Blaine argued. They pulled up to Kurt's house and Kurt turned to face Blaine.

"Thanks for the ride and thank you for trusting me and telling me about Katy." Kurt said softly.

"For some reason I wanted to be honest with you." Blaine replied honestly. Kurt nodded showing that he understood.

"So I'll talk to you later?" Kurt asked smiling.

"You sure will. Goodbye Kurt." Blaine said cheerfully.

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt said getting out of the car and waving as Blaine drove away. This had turned out to be the best Monday in a very long time.

**Hey Kurt? Can you come over? I know it's late but I need to speak to you x – Blaine**

**Sure and Blaine it's only 8pm that's not late lol: P good job I have my car back xx – K**

Kurt and Blaine had known each other for a bit over a month now and they had practically become best friends. They hung out all the time, mainly at Blaine's because he had Katy to take care of.

Kurt walked up to the path to Blaine's house, wondering what is so important that Blaine has to speak to him about. Blaine appeared at the door before Kurt even had the chance to knock.

"Hey Kurt come in."

"Hey Blaine what did you want to talk to me about?" Kurt asked.

"Well for a start I wanted to say this in person not via text or whatever. Anyway, I know we've only known each other for about a month but I feel we have become really close friends but I would like us to be more because I really like you Kurt and I couldn't bear to lose you. I think I'm falling in love with-" he was cut off by Kurt's lips pressing against his.

"Well I was going to say falling in love with hair gel…but that works too." Blaine said winking at Kurt who gave him a death glare "just kidding." Blaine laughed; Kurt just leant in for another kiss but was interrupted by…

"Daddy, what are you doing? I heard voices." Katy asked sleepily from the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"I was just talking to Kurtie." Blaine replied to his daughter. Kurtie was what Katy liked to call Kurt they had really got to know each other in the last month.

"Hey honey." Kurt smiled at Katy.

"Come on honey let's get you back to bed. Blaine said reaching to pick Katy up"

"Kurtie come too?" She asked Blaine smiling.

"Sure baby. Come on Kurtie" Blaine winked at Kurt. When they got her back into bed she asked…

"Daddy? Kurtie? Sing to me?" Katy asked grinning. Blaine ad Kurt looked at each other and smiled then Blaine Began to sing

I've been alone surrounded by darkness I've seen how heartless the world can be

I've seen you crying you felt like it's hopeless I'll always do my best to make you see

Kurt then joined in and sang the next verse

Baby, you're not alone Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be Our love is all we need to make it through

They both sang the next part

Now I know it ain't easy But it ain't hard trying Every time I see you smiling And I feel you so close to me And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be Our love is all we need to make it through

Their singing became quieter and quieter when the realised Katy had fallen asleep. They slipped out of the room and went down stairs, by now it was 9pm.

"I have about 40 minutes before I have to leave you wanna watch TV?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled. They sat cuddled up on the couch watching America's next top model. Kurt was the first one to break the silence.

"So…what are we?" Kurt asked.

"Aliens?" Blaine joked.

"Very funny! I mean as in US, are we together?" Kurt said looking Blaine in the eye.

"Do you want us to be?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Kurt laughed.

"Well then Kurt will you be my boyfriend." Blaine smiled.

"Yes God yes!" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine just grinned and leant in to kiss kurt once again.

"Damn I have to go babe." Kurt said sadly.

"Awww." Blaine pouted; Kurt got up and headed to the door.

"I'll call you later." Kurt said.

"Bye babe drive safe and text me when you get home." Blaine said pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Bye!" Before getting into his car and driving off.


End file.
